just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Guillen
Mr. Guillen (his first name being unknown) is the unseen tertary antagonist of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, and a minor character in Sibling Rivalries. Mr. Guillen is the father of Braulio Guillen and Armando Vasquez, having adopted the latter. Events of the Sibling Rivalries Franchise 2012: Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures During the events of SRA, Braulio, along with Armando Vasquez, lives with his father in Countryside Village, Canada. It is possible he is aware of Braulio and Armando's plans to get rid of Salvador Real so they can be popular instead, as he is loyal to the kids, and obeys them when they tell him what to do. He first "appears" asking the two if they want a sandwhich. They both say yes, and while Cutecumber is watching them from the window eating their sandwhiches, he gets cravings, then he jumps through the window and takes Braulio's sandwhich. In all the commotion that happens, Eduardo Tena, who somehow gets inside the house and bypassing Mr. Guillen, shuts everyone up by blasting them with his Paintball Rifle. Mr. Guillen, from the living room, then tells Braulio and Armando to go to the store with him. The two quickly leave the house, with Eduardo and Cutecumber following them from behind. Mr. Guillen and the boys get into the car and drive away. Steve jumps on the car, then makes his way to the windshield. Mr. Guillen, surprised at the dog suddently blocking his view, drives off the road and crashes into a tree. Steve then says he is a "robot police dog trying to catch humans speeding". He then says he is going to call the "nearby units". Actually, he simply calls Salvador, saying he stopped Armando and Braulio. Salvador and the gang make their way to the car, then he uses a bullhorn to wake Armando and Braulio up. Armando, after a conversation with Sal, yells "DRIVE, MR. GUILLEN, DRIVE!!" As the car starts up, Salvador holds on to the car door as it is driving, and Steve almost slips off the front of the car, making Cutecumber join him and make sure he is safe. The car stops at the Vancouver Lift Bridge, which is in the middle of lifting up. Steve, once again impersonating a cop, tells Mr. Guillen he "caught him speeding again", and to stay where he is. Mr. Guillen finally says "Oh, darn!", then disappears from the rest of the story. It is unknown what happens after Braulio reforms and Salvador defeats Armando for good, although he possibly went back home (or to the store, like he was saying) with Braulio. 2013: Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction Mr. Guillen is briefly mentioned by Braulio during Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction. It is revealed that he is still married to Braulio's mother, who has yet to make an appearence. In October 2013 (when the prequel takes place), the Guillen family are planning to move to Wisconsin with Salvador, Eduardo, and Claude. However, their plans are delayed when Mr. Guillen's father suddenly passed away. Braulio and his family have to stay in Canada to help run his grandfather's "family business" (it is unknown what the family business is, however). 2015: Sibling Rivalries Mr. Guillen, along with his Mrs. Guillen, made their official debuts in the main series comic "The Return of Armando Vasquez". After giving up on the Guillen family business (first mentioned in The Introduction), they decide to move to Green Bay, Wisconsin, taking Braulio and Armando with them. Now that Mr and Mrs Guillen have appeared in person for the first time, it is possible they will appear again throughout the series. Trivia * Mr. Guillen was an antagonist (although he never physically appeared) in SR: SRA, however, he is not in the main series. * Interestingly, both the tertiary antagonists of Sibling Rivalries and Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures are unseen. However, unlike Giovanni Ancelotti (the tertiary antagonist of SR), Mr. Guillen actually has a speaking role. * Like his son, Mr. Guillen's last name has been frequently misspelled as "Gullien" until August 2015. Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Villains Category:Mexicans